Mike and Foxy: An Unusual Couple
by slashrslashBacanman
Summary: Mike is looking for a entertaining job, his parents recently passed away so he couldn't suck up to them anymore, so he goes around, job-hunting. He finds a Security Guard job at a rundown, old, and smelly pizza place. He remembers going there as a kid, and wants to work there. Little did he know, his relationship with a certain animatronic would start soon.
1. Chapter 1

I jumped out of bed to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I sighed. Another day of Job-Hunting. I slowly got up, and grabbed a towel from my shelf. I quietly walked into my bathroom, putting the towel on the side of my shower door and walking in. Today was gonna be a rough day, and I knew it. I turned it on, and showered like usual. I'm Mike, by the way, just so you know.  
>I finished the shower. I grabbed a shirt that you had to button up, and threw it on along with my jeans. I smiled, and walked outside the apartment into the parking lot. A strange ad was taped to the door of my car. Are they seriously THAT desperate? Meh, maybe it'll be a job I'll like. I tore it off, slowly reading it. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is looking for a new face to run security at our restaurent! Call this number if you would like to apply: FRD-PIZ-ZRIA" I pumped my fist in the air. Finally! A job that sounded interesting. I remember going to Freddy's when I was a child... I still remember the fun I had! Well, there was some stuff reported there that was really weird, but it sounded like the job for me. I called, and it ringed three times before the Manager picked up. "Hello? Hello?" He asked. "Hi, I would like to apply for the Security Guard position!" I said with as much enthusiasm as possible. "Oh, great! Come by the Pizzeria and we'll talk!" The man hung up. I ran back to my apartment, grabbing a tie and put it on. I ripped the ad taped to my car off the window, and crumbled it up into a ball. I tossed it into my pocket, opening the door as I climbed inside my car. I actually didn't live that far from the Pizzeria. I pulled into the last parking spot available, and noticed the loud music coming from inside. It sounded... cheesy, and crowded with children. I walked out of my car, and opened the door of the Pizzeria up. It was obviously a child's birthday party. There was cake, and the children were about to leave the party. Their mom told the children it was time to go, and the children let out a, "Awwwww..." I giggled, and walked towards the door in the back that read, "MANAGERS OFFICE". I knocked, and the door slid open. There was a man, obviously very old, looked 60-ish that opened up the door. "Hi, come on in!" I walked inside, and slithered into a chair in front of the Manager's desk. "Hi, my name's Fred Fesbar." He said, shaking my hand. "Hi, I'm Mike Schmidt." I said, moving my tie into place. He smirked, and said, "You're hired." I gasped, as I tried not to spit out the cola he had given to me. "Just... just like that?" Fred nodded, and shook my hand. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!" I gladly shook his hand, and asked how much I got paid. "Well, to be honest, your pay is kind of low. But to be honest, you get paid more than your old job, as it says here.." he said, reading my old resume, seeing that I'd worked at McDonalds. "Yup." He stood up. "Welp, your first night is tonight. Have some coffee prepared. I'll show you what to do before your shift starts." I nodded, and shook his hand as I left the building.<p>TIME SKIP<p>

It was 11:25 P.M., and I was on time. I barely made it, and had to stop for gas alot for my piece of s #! car. I walked out of my crappy van, and knocked on the Pizzeria doors. Fred opened up, and pulled me inside. "Okay, so let me show you what to do. This here is your office." He showed me a closed spaced office, and walked me inside. "Here on this table is the tablet you'll use. You do know what you have to do as the security guard here... right?" I shook my head. "Uh, it's fine. Just look at this tablet, and make sure the Animatronics don't move. If they move, keep an eye on em', and if they get outside your door, shut it by pressing the button labeled, 'DOOR.' Check your lights to see if they're still outside of your office, if your door is locked. Your shifts about to start, so eh, good luck." He nodded, and walked out of the Pizzeria, locking it up. I grabbed my tablet, holding it up to my face as I looked at the surroundings. My first sight was a Duck, Bear, and Rabbit standing on a Stage. This was... odd. Actually, what the Manager said was REALLY odd... The Animatronics can... move? I pushed it off, sighing as I checked my cameras. I checked the restroom with... THE DUCK IN IT?! HOW DID IT MOVE?! IT'S... IT'S AN ANIMATRONIC! I screamed, quietly whimpering. I tried to calm myself down, staring at the duck. The duck gave me a look, as I could hear laughing. I shivered, crossing my fingers nothing would happen. I checked all my cameras except for one, Pirate Cove. I tapped on it, seeing that it looked the same as the last time I saw it, but the curtains were opened... I checked my West Hall camera to see a.. Coyote, Fox-type thing running down the hallway. HOLY SHIT! I tried to shut the door, but the thing ran down my hall. I covered my face, hoping nothing would happen. 


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly waited to die, with my face covered. "You uh... you alright?" I heard a feminine voice say, standing over my body. "Why... why a-ar-are you not killing me?" I said, trying not to make any sudden moves. "Oh, you think I'm like them. Trust me, I'm not." I slowly moved out of my position, and looked at the Fox. "There's a way to lock these doors without losing power and dieing, y'know?" She said. I shook my head, staring at her. She giggled, and opened a panel on the wall with a screwdriver she had in her fur pocket. The panel popped open, and she pushed a button that read, "DOOR LOCK PWR OPTINAL". The doors closed shut, and the Fox grabbed a chair and took a seat. "Hi, I'm Foxy." I slowly shook Foxy's hand. "I heard you scream, so I thought one of the Animatronics got you. I thought I'd come help, but you're fine." Foxy said. "Thank you.. thank you so much." I said, hugging her. "Well... no problem." She said. We both pulled out of the hug, and sat down. She pulled two slices of pizza out of her other fur pocket. I smiled, and grabbed a piece. She grabbed the other one, and we started to eat. "Hey, uh, if you want to ask me anything, like if I'm really a nice animatronic and stuff like that, I'm obliged to answer them.. just saying." She said. I felt her fur, and it felt strangely real. I noticed her legs looked broken with wires cut open everywhere, and her legs had no fur on them. "What... what happened to you?" She sighed, and put her slice of pizza down. "Well, it's a long story, but you're here for another..." She picked up the tablet and read 2 A.M. "4 hours, so let me tell you. Us animatronics were invented one day for this specific restaraunt, and we popped into existence. We were made to be happy robots that danced and sung nice little tunes and had fun with the kids. We used to be able to go into the Dining Area and take pictures with the kids and things like that, but then the other animatronics were getting sick and tired of doing just that. They said one day that they would kill everyone who came to Freddy's Pizzeria, and they vowed to do it. They barely got away with it once, when Freddy bit a kid's ear off and everyone got out in time... and the restaraunt got shut down. They knew that I wouldn't help them in killing everyone that came here, so they vowed to kill ME. They tore off my suiting on my legs, and revealed my endoskeleton. Fortunately, the clock hit 6 A.M. and I had to crawl back to Pirate Cove. The Manager noticed me this way, and put me Out-of-order. I've been off till' this day... and now the animatronics are only allowed to free-roam at midnight. They dare not enter Pirate Cove because they're not allowed to enter Out-of-order areas." She said. I quietly nodded, eating the last bite of my Pizza. "Well... I feel like this place needs to be revamped... and you need to be fixed." Foxy smiled, then her smile went away. "Kids have asked the Manager to fix me, but since there has been budget cuts, he can't do it." I sighed, and shook my head. "No. I'm buying this place. You're getting fixed." I pushed her head up to look at me. "I promise." She smiled, and broke into a kiss with me. I was sure my face was hot red, and she knew it. I awkwardly took my tongue out of her mouth. "You're... a very nice kisser..." She said, giggling. "Thanks.." My tablet played a clock sound, verifying it being 6 A.M. "Welp, time to go back to being Out-of-order.." She mumbled, sighing as she got up. "Hey, can I walk you to your Cove?" I asked, grabbing her hand. She nodded, and pushed the, "DOOR LOCK PWR OPTINAL" button, and the doors popped open. I walked her to Pirate Cove, and walked behind the curtains and propped her onto the stage. "You're gonna do great. Just stand still and be amazing." I said, holding the curtain as I waved goodbye. "Goodbye, Mike. I hope I'll see you tonight again." I nodded, and walked out of Pirate Cove. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I wanted to point out that the support for this series has been rocketing into the sky. Thank you all SO much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Expect me to at least post a chapter of this a day. I'm in school right now, and it's kinda rough. Homework- out me' ass. Anyways, I just wanted to thank you all for the support you've given this story so-far. Also, you might have noticed I changed the rating from T to M. Read this chapter, and you'll know why. I don't always do Rule 34 type stuff, but I decided to go out of my regular range and do something different. Enjoy!**

I walked towards the door, seeing the Manager unlocking the door. "How was your first night?" He asked, giving me a glare. "I want to buy this place." I said. "Do you have $30,000?" Fred asked, surprised. "I have $31,000 from my parents death inheritage, so yes." Fred walked me into his office, and I wrote him a check. I handed him the check, and signed a paper. It read, "You are now the Official Owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! Owner: Mike Schmidt." I smiled, and folded the paper into a size big enough to fit into my pocket. He shook my hand, and walked out of the building. I let out a sigh, and called repair-men and women mascots for the revampment that I was gonna put on this place. Not just this PLACE, but Foxy for sure. The other animatronics are going to be disassembled, then thrown into a junkyard. We'll rebuild Chica, Freddy, and Bonnie from scratch. There were kids waiting outside. I opened up the door, and said, "Welcome! I am the new Owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, and do you kids remember how we were shutting down?" The kids sighed, and said, "Yeah.." I gleamed, and said, "With our new revampments, we're not gonna shut down!" All the kids screamed in happyness and laughter. "Today is the last day, tomorrow is when revampment starts. It'll take... about a month and a half." The kids nodded, and I moved out of the way. The kids practically killed me to run inside the Pizzeria.

TIME SKIP

I happily shut the doors of the building as I locked up from the inside. I walked inside my office, and sat down. I noticed a note on my chair that read, "I'll meet you at 2. - Foxy." I smiled, and walked up to the panel. I grabbed my screwdriver, and popped the panel open. I pressed the button, but nothing happened. I repeatedly pressed the button, before giving up and sitting down. Back to the old strategy, I guess... I grabbed my Tablet and pulled up my cameras. I saw the Duck, Chica, at the West Hall Cornor. HOW THE HELL WAS SHE THERE ALREADY?! I put down my tablet, and was met face to face with the Duck. She grabbed me, and held me tight. I struggled, but there was no point. She glared at me, laughing. "I don't know why they hire you guards. You're just gonna die anyways." She laughed. I started to scream, but she put her rusty feather on my mouth and I mumbled. She grabbed her other wing, and ripped my shirt off. She slowly cut into my stomach with her wing, me shouting in a mumbled way. I heard something running down the hall. Foxy ran into my office! "STOP! This is my kill!" Foxy yelled, pushing Chica off. "Ugh, fine. But next time, they're mine." Chica walked off into the dining area, plopping down onto the stage. Foxy pushed the button, and the doors popped shut. I walked up to Foxy, and hugged her for so long. It was 2:30 A.M. "You're late." I said, smirking at her. "Yeah, yeah. I was resting until 2, when I heard your scream and came to help. Your welcome, by the way." I smiled. She passionately kissed me, then stopping and realized I was bleeding. She grabbed some napkins out of her fur pocket, and some tape off my desk. She taped the napkin over my wounds, and noted my abs. "You're very sexy." She said, smirking while staring. "Oh, stop!" I said, giggling as we both fell onto the floor. She sat on top of me, and stared me in the eyes. "Do you... wanna... y'know?" I smiled, and nodded. **-WARNING: GRAPHIC CONTENT UPCOMING-** She unbuttoned my pants, and removed my tidey-wideys. She giggled, and started to suck on my cock. Back, and forth, back, and forth. I moaned. I felt more amazing than I have since College. She turned around, and took off her coat that covered her lingerie over her tight, little fox pussy. I smiled, and whispered into her ear, "I'm ready." She started to ride my cock, letting out yips every once and then. I rode her like a horse, and was sweating like a athlete after a 16 mile marathon.  
><strong>-GRAPHIC CONTENT IS OVER<strong>- My tablet dinged, ruining the moment. I slowly buttoned up my pants, as Foxy put her coat and lingerie back on. I pushed the buttons, and unlocked the doors. Foxy walked back to Pirate Cove, panting and yipping as she propped onto the Cove stage. "Goodbye again, Foxy."


	4. The End (maybe)

**Long time no see! Hi everyone, let me give a little bit of explanation of why I was gone. First, school, obviously. Second, I've been really, REALLY sick for the past 2 weeks. So, anyways, let me reply to some reviews.**

**Anon talking about a Fic with the same premise: Yeah, I found that fic. To be honest, I don't really know what to do with this story. I had it planned out what I was gonna do, but the Fics are too similar, and I'll have to end this story.**

**cheshire cat: Thanks! I'll wrote this story with as much enthusiasm as possible.**

**Devil56: Hey, thanks for the suggestion. I don't really get what you're trying to say, though. Can you explain further what you mean?**

**thegallbros: Thanks!**

**But, I haven't said what I need to say. I'm ending this fic. I'm so sorry for those of you who liked/loved this story, but unless I get a miraculously good idea, this story is over. Thanks for every little bit of support you guys have given me. Goodddddddddddbye 3.**

**(BUT I'M MAKING ANOTHER FIC THAT NONE OF YOU WILL PROBS WANNA READ BUT IT'S A TROYLER (TYLER OAKLEY AND TROYE SIVAN) FANFIC So you can check that out soon maybes? :) kthx bye 3**


	5. Chapter 4: End 1

**Hey! I realized a couple days ago that I recieved SO MUCH FEEDBACK on my M&F fanfic. So, I'm going to continue it. Starting today, the story will be updated ATLEAST every week and the story is continuing starting today. Again, thank you ALL for the feedback, and thanks for enjoying my stories. Here we go! Also, I realize that this makes a lot of sense and alot of you will be disappointed, but this is only ending 1 of a series of endings. Ok, I've made my point. Bye ya'll!**

I walked out of the Pizzeria, pulling the tablet out of my pocket to give to the manager... but... he was no where near the Pizzeria. I sighed, and walked back in the Pizzeria and put it on his desk. I wrote a note that said, "Hey, you weren't here. Take this back." I walked out, and looked in the employees parking lot, and saw no car. 'Did I... did I seriously just fucking get robbed?' I thought. I slammed my hand against the wall, and let out a scream that spread for miles. I calmed down, pulled out my phone, and called 911. "Hello, this is 911, what's your emergency?" "My car is gone from the Pizzeria I work at," I said. "P-pizzeria? Do you mean... Fr-fr-fr-Freddy Fazbear's Pizzer-ria?" I nodded, and said, "Yeah." "Honey, that place got shut down years ago." I looked up and stood there and came to realize what had been happening. "Wh-what," I asked. "Yeah, something about killer animatronics." I dropped my phone, and just stood there. "Am I... dreaming?" Suddenly, Mike rose up from a bed, and looked around. "I'm never lucid dreaming again."

**Haha! I told you that ending was cheesy. Anyways, ending 2 coming up soon. Seeya!**


	6. Chapter 5

**So, this is ending 2. I just saw the trailer for the second game ( watch?v=lVPONdZBh6s) and I'm super hyped to play it! So, I based this chapter on the 2nd game. In fact, there's gonna' be no more endings. I have enough inspiration and ideas to make this a awesome fanfiction! So, please enjoy! (oh and by the way, Foxy's only a girl in MY story.)**

I walked to the bathroom, trying to take a rag and wash the blush off my face. I slowly creeped down the hallway to make sure that the animatronics were up on stage, and... they were. I sighed in relief, and with my keys, opened up the door. A assortment of renovationists, costume managers, animatronic costume creators, and more walked inside. This change wasn't going to be easy. We needed... a sort of... _new_ Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A... a... _Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria... 2. _If... if I can make that possible, that'd be... amazing. I need new animatronics. _Redesigned _animatronics. 'Well.. let the work begin!' I thought. I ran into the Dining Area and saw that they were already taking things apart. "Hey guys, I'm gonna' go check on Foxy and make sure she's okay. Stay out, okay?" (**oh and by the way, Foxy's only a girl in MY story.) **I peeked behind the curtains, and walked in. Foxy was sitting there, with her hand on her jaw. "What's the matter?" I said. "I know what you're doing, Mike. I'm gonna be redesigned, aren't I?" Mike stared at the ground. "I'm... I'm afraid so." Foxy nodded, and stood up. "It's okay. I... It's okay." I walked over to Foxy and hugged her. "You're still going to be there on stage! The animatronics will have security facial recognition to find the old animatronics that killed a security guard, and now you'll be up there with them! The others will just be in a Service area." Foxy looked up. "Would I... still be able to see you?" I nodded, and smiled. "Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" She shouted, and hugged me.

**ZOEL'S POV**

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you!"

I looked towards the curtains. That... was that Foxy? Mike said something about the animatronics being killer so that's why he's remodeling the place, but... was he not lieing? And if they were killer, why was he in with the killer robots?"

**BACK TO THIRD PERSON POV**

"It's.. fine, really. But, I'm burning the other animatronics." Foxy smiled. "That's fine." Suddenly, the curtains rippled and a head popped in. "Zoel! I told you to stay out!" Zoel took her head out, and went back to modeling. Foxy giggled. "Mike, I love you." Mike smiled. "I love you too."

Remodeling began that day. A crane came and wrecked the building with it's ball. Then, the building started.

**Chapter 5 will be about when they finish remodeling and the opening and stuff. Hope ya' enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 6

**If you didn't know, the second game came out. Go buy it! :D**

Mike sat down in the chair. He was wondering what would happen. Zoel came over and sat down next to him. "You okay," she asked. Mike sighed, and nodded. "I don't know if the kids will like them, Zoel..." Zoel laughed. "They're going to love them, Mike. Be a little more enthusiastic!" Zoel laughed and walked off. Mike took a deep breath, and walked outside with a pair of scissors. "Hello everyone! Welcome to the brand new Freddy's! The animatronics have been COMPLETELY redesigned, and they're locked into a security network. Enjoy your time at, "The new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" The kids stormed inside the restaurant, with their Moms and Dads following. Mike smiled and ran inside with everyone. They had designed 2 new animatronics for the kids. There was the New Bonnie, New Freddy, New Chica, the Marionette, and the Balloon Boy, or BB for short. (**hahah, bb)** The kids were truly interested by the new animatronics, and they sure kept their distance. Moms walked up to Mike. "Are you completely sure that everything's truly safe 'ere?" Mike nodded. "Yes, ma'am, everything is completely new and improved!" She nodded. "Okay..."

**TIME SKIP: AFTER PUTTING THE AD IN THE NEWSPAPER AND THE GUARD IS HIRED**

"This guy... does he know?" Sammy, the Manager, said. "Nope. But Scott will tell him about it."

Wade sat down in the chair, and the clock hit 12:00 A.M., signaling that his job just started.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 was especially written long so it could go with the reading of Chapter 6 on my Youtube channel ( /bacanmanaconda).**

Wade slowly picked up the tablet, reluctantly tapping to look at all the cameras. He needed this money, but was this job really worth it?

A phone on the desk in front of him began to ring, and it almost gave Wade a heart attack. He picked up the phone, and put it up to his ear.

_"Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm Scott, by the way. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path."_

Wade exhaled, and looked to the ground as he listened.

_"Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat? But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you."_

Wade twiddled with his thumbs, casually checking the lights.

_"Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office."_ Wade started to twitch. He thought, "Wha.. what?" "_So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them. Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out!"_

Wade nodded, and put on the Freddy Mask. It was hard to breathe in, but he guessed it would be helpful.

_"Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

Wade slammed the phone, and checked the tablets. He noticed it was 2 A.M. Not bad for the first night. Wade checked the Show Stage, and noticed the Bunny one was gone. He began to twitch. He looked all over the tablets, and eventually found it in Party Room 4. It's eyes glistened in the camera as Wade stared at the bunny. This.. thing.. knew that he was watching. Wade checked the time. 3 A.M. Only 3 hours to go. He checked the Show Stage again, and noticed the Chicken was gone. He began to rapidly tap cameras, searching for it. He eventually found her in Party Room 1, sitting next to a vent. Wade shivered with fear. W-was it coming for him?! He rapidly checked the lights. There was the Bear. He hadn't even noticed him leave the Stage! He quickly put on the mask. He silently breathed inside the mask and quietly took it off. He checked the time. 5:30 A.M. Whew, that flew by. Two triangles near the giant hallway began to flash. He quickly brought up his tablet and switched to Cam. 11 to see another one ready to run after him. He quickly began to wind up the music box, sighing in relief when it filled up. He got out of the tablet, and noticed something in the vent. He turned on the light, and saw the chicken. He quickly put on the mask. He could hear a crawling going backwards. His tablet began playing a ding-dong type noise, signaling the end of the night. He sighed in relief, walking down the hall as he took out his keys and opened up the pizzeria doors.


	9. Chapter 8

Wade walked into the office, unprepared for his second night. He sat down in the seat, and the phone rang like last night.

_"Ah...hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural!"_

Wade shook his head. "Aw, shucks," he thought.

_"Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? The smell...uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick shoud work on them too, so, whatever."_

Wade nodded. He hadn't seen the old animatronics, but he had seen the new.

_"Uh...heh...I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the Pirate? Oh wait, hold on...oh yeah, Foxy. Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh...I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh. If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. That glitch might be in some of the newer models too."_

Wade nodded again. Flash the lights.. got it.

_"__One more thing - don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere...I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box."_

He nodded. He remembered how last night the thing almost got free.

_"Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow."_

Wade slammed the phone, and checked the tablet. He instantly switched to Cam. 11, and wound up the music box, seeing as it was almost completely unwound. He checked the Stage. All of the animatronics were gone! He knew that something was there. He checked all the lights, and found the (new?) Bonnie on the right side of the vent. He quickly threw on the mask and waited. After a few seconds, it was staring at him, but then it disappeared. He took off the thing and noticed it was gone. He checked the hall light, and noticed a Fox. He quickly started hitting the light buzzer on his desk, waiting for the Fox to disappear. He looked down the hallway again. It was gone. He checked the time. 4 A.M. I might do this! That thought was quickly disregarded, though, when Wade noticed a bear in his room, the New one. He quickly threw on the mask, waiting to see if the bear would leave. He saw the Bear walk back down the hall. He sighed, and took off the mask. He checked the time. 5 A.M. 1 more hour! He looked around for any more. He noticed a Chicken in his left air vent. He was putting on the mask, when the ding-dong on the tablet went off. Wade sighed in relief, and walked out of the pizzeria.

** TIME SKIP: 7:00 A.M**

** BALLOON BOY'S P.O.V.**

Opening time! Let's have some fun with the kids! The kids ran inside, running towards me with their money. They inserted their money into a slot on my back, and I gladly handed them balloons. This man to the side I noted, though. His name was Jeremy Fitzgerald. He's the Day Shift guy. He used to take the night shift, but they switched him and now Wade is the night shift guy. Jeremy walked over towards me. "Are you being nice to Wade?" he asked. I nodded. "Haven't messed with him yet!" Jeremy stared in disbelief. "How come you came out on the 2nd Night for me!?" I giggled. "Cause' I could." Jeremy shook his head and walked away. I looked over to my friends on stage. There was the New (or toy, as we liked to call them) Chica, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Foxy. They all performed the show. Apparently, Foxy worked at the old place. I don't know why she's up on the stage, though. All the other old ones should be in the back. Mike, the owner and our wonderful creator, sometimes comes out and talks to the kids. He talks to them about birthday discounts, arcade games, etc. Foxy went off the stage at one point, and followed Mike to his office. The door clicked, and we could hear bumping and stuff falling off the walls. Do they really think we're that stupid? Even though I'm 12 doesn't mean I don't know about that stuff.


	10. Chapter 9

Jeremy was.. becoming ill. He couldn't sleep. He had _**insomnia.**_ He just kept having the nightmares of the animatronics. But, he couldn't give up this job! This was... this was his only way of money! What.. what would he do?!

Jeremy walked into his office, softly whimpering as he sat down. The Phone rang. He slowly and reluctantly picked the phone up.

_"Hello hello! See? I told you you wouldn't have any problems!"_

Jeremy stared at the ground. This guy was insane. He knew what Jeremy was dealing with these nights, but he... he just, didn't, care.

"Did...uh..._ Did Foxy ever appear in the hallway? Probably not. I was just curious.."_

Suuuuuuuuuureeee... 'curious.'

_Like I said, he was always my favorite. They tried to remake Foxy, ya know? Uh, they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned him to be more kid-friendly and put him in Kid's Cove. To keep the toddlers entertained, you know... But kids these days just can't keep their hands to themselves. The staff literally has to put Foxy back together after every shift. So eventually they stopped trying and left him as some 'take apart and put back together' attraction. Now he's just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to him as just "The Mangle." Uh..."_

Jeremy shivered. This.. 'Mangle'.. he had seen her before.

_"Oh, hey, before I go, uh, I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you might have heard lately. You know how these local stories come and go and seldom mean anything. I can personally assure you that, whatever is going on out there, and however tragic it may be, has nothing to do with our establishment. It's just all rumor and speculation... People trying to make a buck. You know... Uh, our guard during the day has reported nothing unusual. And he's on watch from opening til close."_

These 'rumors'.. are they about the animatronics? Good. I'll fuc*ng sue this company for all it's got.

_"Okay, well anyway, hang in there and I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

Jeremy began to wind up the music box, and he checked the hallway lights. Foxy was there. Mike told him that Foxy was friendly- and not to be worried about her. But, how could he not? This animatronic was one of the scariest ones! Jeremy couldn't stand this. He walked down the hall, and was face to face to Foxy. "Look, this job is already a pain in the as*. But, look, please, just tell Mike that I actually worked the night. I can't handle this anymore." Mike walked out of the hallway, past the Parts and Service room, past the Game Area, past Balloon Boy, past the arcade, and past the Stage. All the animatronics were looking at him, with a worried expression on their faces. "Oh, and one more thing," he said. "Fuc* you guys. I quit." Jeremy walked out of the building, slamming the door behind him. Foxy stood there, looking at the ground. All the Toy animatronics looked at the ground. "Well... what now," they asked. "I... don't know," Foxy said.

**TIME SKIP: DAYTIME**

Mike walked into the building. The door had been left open over night. That's... not good. He shouted, "Guys... did Jeremy finish his night?!" The animatronics slowly shook their heads. Mike looked in the building, but found nothing. Maybe the old animatronics got him.. oh no. He rushed to the Parts and Service room. He slowly opened the door, and peeked inside. He saw nothing. He walked in and- "GOTCHA'! I GOT HIM GUYS!" Bonnie held Mike, giggling as he didn't let go. Freddy grabbed a knife, and stared at Mike. "Let's have.. some fun, Mike."

**OOOOOOOOOOOO CLIFFHANGER OOOOOOOOO**

**But seriously guys, someone said this story was going downhill. Do you guys agree? Any suggestions? Or is the story just bad, and should I stop making it? I'm sorry I'm slow with these chapters, and they're a little short and not that good, but I have a severe case of Writer's Block, so give me a few days between each chapter, and the next chapter should be up! Thanks for reading, as always. There'll be a reading on my channel soon, so check it out- /bacanmanaconda. Seeya!**


	11. Chapter 10 (FINAL CHAPTER)

Jeremy walked home, sighing as his breath blew against the wind as it showed up. 'Did I really just quit..?' He thought. Well, yes. He heard footsteps behind him every now and then, though. He kept looking back, but he saw nothing. Except one time, he could swear that he saw Balloon Boy..

Mike sat there in Bonnie's hands, pleading. "Please.. I'll let you free into the world! Just don't kill me.." Freddy laughed his laugh. "It's too late now, Mike." Foxy heard them talking from the stage, and quickly threw the door open, but.. it was too late. Mike's head rolled on the ground to Foxy's feet. Freddy laughed. "Get 'er."

Mary the Cook for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Parlor walked into the building. She headed towards the Kitchen in the back. She took off her coat, and put it on the coat rack. It was.. weirdly quiet. She hadn't seen Mike, or any of the animatronics for that matter. She should probably check, but she had to do her job.. She quietly put on her uniform and her hat, and took some cold pizza out of the fridge. She wasn't paying attention when, "The Mangle," showed up to the Kitchen. "Oh, hi Mangle," she said. Mangle stared at her. "Mary. I don't like that name." Mary tilted her head. "But, that's your name?" Mangle shook her head. "Can't you just call me like.. Foxy? Oh, how about Roxy?! I like that name!" Mary shook her head, sighing. "I guess, Man-" Mangle put her finger on Mary's lips. "Ahahah! Roxy." Mary nodded. Roxy smiled, and walked away. Mary awkward-laughed. Was it just her, or did Mangle seem kind of... weird? She didn't know, all of them seemed pretty weird lately. She was going to tell Mike, but he was not here. After the Pizza was done, it was 6:45. Opeeeeeening! She waited for the Marionette to open up the doorn. "Heyy! Marionette!" He popped out of his box, running to the door. "Sorry, sorry!" He opened up the door. "Welcome kids!" The kids stormed inside, most of them walking to the pizza area. Moms and Dads looked for tables that were free. Mary walked outside, pulling a cigarette box out of her pocket, She shoved the cigarette into her mouth, and lit it with her lighter. She looked over the edge of a fence next to the Parlor into a lake. She peered into the lake, noticing some.. pizza sauce? Oh god, that wa- OH MY GOD, THAT'S BLOOD! She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and quickly dialed 9-1-1. "9-1-1, what's your emergency?" "There's blood and..." She looked in, and saw 5 bodies. "BODIES!" She heard the lady hang up, and instantly heard sirens going off. They were pretty distant, but close.

**- TIME SKIP 10 MINS -**

The police quickly kicked open the door of the restaurant, yelling, "FREEZE! EVERYBODY, GET DOWN!" Everyone (including the kids) got down and some whimpered and cried. The police checked everywhere, the Bathrooms, the Office, the Game Room, but found nothing. Eventually, they got to the Parts & Service room. "On my count.." the Sheriff said. "3.." "2.." "1. GO GO GO!" The door fell straight back, and what they saw... they would never forget.

**Back to the scene where Mike died... with the animatronics..**

"Get 'er." The animatronics stumbled after Foxy, trying their hardest to grab her. She stumbled outside, looking for somewhere to run. She spotted a forest, and ran as fast as she can** (which is, if you didn't know, REALLLLY FAST.) **She stumbled around, tripping and sliding trying to find a place to hide. Eventually, she found a tree and she climbed up it. The animatronics ran through the forest, eventually stumbling on the tree, but not seeing her. "Where is she, Freddy?" Chica asked. "I don't know." Freddy said. "Sir, look up." Bonnie said. Freddy looked up at Foxy. "I got you now, Fox." He climbed up the tree, chasing after her. Foxy climbed even higher. She grabbed branches, one by one, one by one, one by- ***CRACK!* **Foxy was holding onto one branch. She gasped and said under her breath. "Shit." She fell to the ground from 202 feet up. The freefall made one of her ears go deaf, and she really wished Mike was there. She whispered, "Goodbye.." as she hit the ground.

The Sheriff stood there, looking at Mike's head and body. He tried not to puke, telling the other officers to stay out. He walked up to the head. It looked like the cut was fresh, atleast an hour. He told the other police to make everyone leave. The officers rushed people out, moving them. Mary sat outside with her hands on her face. The detective came over. "Hey, so... Mike's dead." Mary gave him a 'really?' look. "Explains why he didn't talk to me.." The detective nodded. "We found all of the animatronics. There are 11, right?" Mary nodded. "A few of 'em were in the forest muckin' around." Mary nodded. "Burn them. To pieces." The detective nodded. "We will." Mary nodded. "Good."

Jeremy sat on his couch, rubbing his face with his hands. He sighed, and grabbed the remote and turned the T.V. on. Oh sh**! The headline read: **"****_Local Pizza Parlor Accident Causes Accident." _**Jeremy turned his T.V. up. _**"After being open only a few short weeks, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Parlor is closing it's doors. The animatronics will be scrapped because of multiple malfunctions, including a murder by one of the animatronics early this morning. 'It's a big setback- but we hope someday we can reopen with better robots.' said Sammy, the manager of Fazbear Ent. We are unsure what is left of the Parlor now, but it's for sure that it'll be closed for a very long time for a while." **_Jeremy stared at the ground. Holy... holy crap! The place is shutdown! Oh my... YES! Jeremy sighed. That'll cause less nightmares.

Sammy stood on a chair in his apartment room, watching his ceiling fan spin with a rope attatched to it. Should he hang himself, or shoot himself? He had to choose. The gun would be faster, and painless. He picked up a photo of his family back in Arkansas. He loved his little daughter, Amanda. But he didn't love his life, that was for sure. He took the rope off the ceiling fan, and threw it out the window. He loaded his gun, took it out of safety, and _pulled the trigger._

**So everyone, 'tis the end of Mike and Foxy: An Unusual Couple. Y'know, I really liked writing this. I got soooooo much support, too! Thank you ALL so much for reading this, and maybe, JUST MAYBE, I'll do a sequel to this fanfiction. But if I do, you'll have to wait ;). See you all next time!**


	12. An Update

There's gonna be a surprise tomorrow c:

If you all came from /bacanmanaconda on Youtube, I changed the date from January 30th to a much closer date x3

look out tomorrow, be looking on my account, because something... is coming x3


End file.
